See You Again
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: We will be together someday, as long as it takes. -Arnold To Helga.
1. Chapter 1

I ran out of breath for you. But you never had a clue. Running from all my youth. Either way, I am doomed.

Walking up, two stories. You make me mark my territory. At the same time, you're migratory. Don't place me in any categories. All I know, is we're transitory. We've lived with it.

Oh, we've lived with it. You know that we've lived with it. How come you've never thrown a fit, til now?

Tell me how, did I make it to the battle ground? I thought that I was in my bed, sleeping safe and sound. You'll never believe the weapons that I just found, stored up in my closet, I thought that I locked it ugh! But the swing of things, aren't happening right. Tell me how I ended at up right here last night. I saw your eyes of evil between the lines. Help me to discover, what I will find. Okay. The buried treasure's here somewhere. Who knows what could be living inside of there. Do I even dare, to walk upon those stairs. I remember the same flow, of your blonde hair ugh!

Does it even matter anymore, I left those dry tear stains upon your floor. Step by step, I made it out the door. And slammed behind me, because it was yours.

Now you know better than anyone, that I'm not the kind of person who just lives for fun. I was young and was dumb, my skin has gone numb. At the end of the day, I'll say that I'm done.

I'll go out for a run, towards the sun. The heat ain't going anywhere as long as you've won. A SICK BURN.

Wait for your turn to learn, that I'm not the one who should be concerned. Just let every favor be returned, I know my feelings are real discerned. Wait for your turn, you've got so much to learn. Every time I'm facing towards you.

I ran out of breath for you. But you never had a clue. Running from all my youth. Either way, I am doomed.

Walking up, two stories. You make me mark my territory. At the same time, you're migratory. Don't place me in any categories. All I know, is we're transitory. We've lived with it.

Oh, we've lived with it. You know that we've lived with it. We've lived with it.

For years, do you got ears? I can't really tell if I'm worthy to hear. It's gets so clear, that I can steer away all of the madness in my fears. I hold you dear, deep in these tears, it's your fault that I'm stuck in here. You make it seem weird, to confess my deepest darkest secrets. Severe.

Helga slowly closed her journal and looked out the window. She had to admit, she admired her own work on that poem. But...something kept her uninspired lately. And she knew what it was.

The fact that Arnold had broken up with her, just before he moved to San Lorenzo. She begged him not to go, but he couldn't go against his parent's wishes. Plus, he thought it'd be nice to live in the place where he had been born. Helga understood that part, but she was depressed since she just got him all to herself, and then he just left. They both agreed that a long distance relationship would be too much of a hassle for them. And that's when...they broke up. Arnold couldn't bare to let Helga see him cry, so he ran off before even saying that he loved her dearly in his heart.

Helga yearned to hear him speak those three words, but now, she knew that all hope was lost.

She kept staring at the photo on top of her dresser. The photo was taken of them at the beach 2 years ago. He was carrying Helga on his back while grinning crazily with Helga laughing. Phoebe and Gerald were in the photo too, doing the same pose they were. Helga couldn't help but smile a little at the photo. She wished that he could come back to visit, but chances were...that was very unlikely. She stood next to the window to see the rain pouring down in her neighborhood.

That's when she turned around and something else caught her attention from across the room. It was an umbrella that Arnold had given to her while they were together. It was the same umbrella he used to protect her when they first met. At that moment...

Helga got an idea.

She raced to grab the umbrella and put on a purple trench coat. She walked out of her room, switching the lights off and closing the door behind her.

Once she made it down the stairs, Miriam was in the living room watching something on the television while drinking a smoothie. She caught sight of her daughter about to leave.

"Helga sweetheart, where are you going in this dreadful weather outside? You don't want to catch a cold, do you?" She said sternly.

Helga smiled a little. "Oh mom, trust me, that wasn't my intention. I just need to do something important. I'll be back by 7."

Miriam gave her a small smile and nodded in agreement as she turned back to her show.

"Just...be careful out there honey."

Helga sighed and opened the door.

"Okay mom...I will, I promise."

Helga shut the door and proceeded to walk down the street. She had been walking for a good fifteen minutes before reaching the destination she had been looking for.

There it was, right in front of her. Urban Tots Preschool. The place where Arnold and her had first met when she was 3 years old. It still looked the exact same as she remembered. She was exceptionally glad that it never changed.

Helga smiled and took out her umbrella and held it over her head. She sighed dreamily, looking into the windows and placing her hand over her beating heart.

Then someone tapped on her shoulder, causing her trance to break into a million flames.

Helga spun around and rolled her eyes. "Ugh! What is it?! I'm having a sweet moment h-"

Her heart stopped as soon as she took in who it was.

"A-ARNOLD?" She yelped and fell back into the door, her face entirely red.

Arnold grinned eagerly and held out his arms to her.

"Guess who's baaaaccckkk?"

Helga's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Then she lunged straight for him, almost sending them both to the ground. She buried her face into his shoulder, while they both cried with tears of joy and never letting each other go.

"ARNOLD I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Helga exclaimed.

Arnold held her closer to him. "I'VE MISSED YOU TOO!"

He spun her around in the air while laughing.

HE'S BACK!

I almost cried while creating this chapter. Stay tuned for more chapters ahead! ;)

I don't own Hey Arnold!


	2. Episode 2

I ran out of breath for you. But you never had a clue. Running from all my youth. Either way, I am doomed.

Walking up, two stories. You make me mark my territory. At the same time, you're migratory. Don't place me in any categories. All I know, is we're transitory. We've lived with it.

Oh, we've lived with it. You know that we've lived with it. How come you've never thrown a fit, til now?

Tell me how, did I make it to the battle ground? I thought that I was in my bed, sleeping safe and sound. You'll never believe the weapons that I just found, stored up in my closet, I thought that I locked it ugh! But the swing of things, aren't happening right. Tell me how I ended at up right here last night. I saw your eyes of evil between the lines. Help me to discover, what I will find. Okay. The buried treasure's here somewhere. Who knows what could be living inside of there. Do I even dare, to walk upon those stairs. I remember the same flow, of your blonde hair ugh!

Does it even matter anymore, I left those dry tear stains upon your floor. Step by step, I made it out the door. And slammed behind me, because it was yours.

Now you know better than anyone, that I'm not the kind of person who just lives for fun. I was young and was dumb, my skin has gone numb. At the end of the day, I'll say that I'm done.

I'll go out for a run, towards the sun. The heat ain't going anywhere as long as you've won. A SICK BURN.

Wait for your turn to learn, that I'm not the one who should be concerned. Just let every favor be returned, I know my feelings are real discerned. Wait for your turn, you've got so much to learn. Every time I'm facing towards you.

I ran out of breath for you. But you never had a clue. Running from all my youth. Either way, I am doomed.

Walking up, two stories. You make me mark my territory. At the same time, you're migratory. Don't place me in any categories. All I know, is we're transitory. We've lived with it.

Oh, we've lived with it. You know that we've lived with it. We've lived with it.

For years, do you got ears? I can't really tell if I'm worthy to hear. It's gets so clear, that I can steer away all of the madness in my fears. I hold you dear, deep in these tears, it's your fault that I'm stuck in here. You make it seem weird, to confess my deepest darkest secrets. Severe.

Episode Two.

Helga giggled. "Okay Arnold, you can let me down cause I'm starting to feel dizzy."

He grinned sheepishly. "O-oh...sorry Helga."

She waved it off. "Don't worry about it footb-I...m-mean Arnold."

"What's wrong?" He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"N-nothing. We both should be getting home before we both catch a cold."

"Agreed." He nodded and proceeded walking with her, taking the umbrella, and covering both of their heads from the rain.

"So..." He started.

"What?" Helga looked at him.

"Why did you come to the preschool?" He said looking at her.

Helga blushed then shrugged, "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Helga. It's obvious why anyway." He said and blushed.

She stayed silent, and kept walking with her hands in her trench coat pockets.

"You came here because you missed me. Didn't you?" He chuckled.

Helga sighed and looked away. "Yeah yeah. Go ahead. Make fun of what I did."

Arnold stopped laughing and gave her a sad smile. "I'm not laughing to make fun of you Helga. I was laughing because I was doing the same thing too. But...I guess you beat me to it."

"Hey...um...when exactly did you get back to Hillwood anyway?"

"Oh that! I actually arrived back here 2 hours ago. I had surprised everyone."

"And you couldn't have just let me know before everyone else? Hmm...I wonder why." Helga said and put a finger to her chin.

Arnold stopped walking alongside her.

"Arnold?" Helga looked at him confusingly.

"Because I saved the best for last...that's why." He cleared his throat and began to walk again.

Helga blushed madly at his comment and sighed while looking away again.

"Arnold...I'm sorry."

He smiled back at her and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry Helga, it's okay."

They continued to walk in silence until they reached Helga's house. They both walked up the steps together and Helga was just about to put her hand on the knob.

Arnold spun her around and enveloped her in a hug that seemed to go on forever. Once Arnold pulled away, he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, which left her heart beating out of her chest.

Arnold sighed and kissed her hand.

"...Bye Helga."

She frowned at his sudden look of sadness that was evident on his face. She quickly placed a soft kiss in return on his cheek.

"I'll see you later Arnold. Bye..."

He smiled a little and waved goodbye before walking down the street, back to the boarding house. She waved back at him while smiling and went inside of her house. She ran up to her room, and looked at the photo that was left sitting on the dresser. She held it close to her chest and sighed dreamily. Her beloved Arnold, was finally back, to stay more or less...but...was she ready to start a relationship with him again after the events that took place 2 years ago? She had a lot to think about. Chances were, he could move away again, and they would go through the pain of being apart. And that was the one thing she didn't want to experience again, not with him. The big question was-

Could she handle it?

I don't own Hey Arnold! Stay tuned! ;)


End file.
